1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data output apparatus which conducts output processes such as display or printing, and a relevant data processing apparatus and data output system, and is especially related to technology to change output forms to the language of each country, or other requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a data output apparatus such as a digital multiple function processing apparatus, a method to previously store message data or fonts in ROM (Read Only Memory) for the necessary language of each country is generally employed so that the language to be used on the display panel or the language to be used on a printed report corresponds to the desired language.
There are apparatuses which obtain data for display or printing from a server through a network. For example, proposed is a printer which obtains data related to the local language usually used in the installation place of the printer from a server by sending location data to the server after judging the location by using GPS (Global Positioning System). (refer to Patent Document 1)
[Patent Document 1] Tokkai No. 2004-50585
In a method to previously store messages or fonts for each language, large memory capacity is required because it is necessary to store in ROM, messages and fonts for all the languages which might be used. Further, the languages used in the installation place are mostly only a small part of multiple languages assumed to be used, therefore, a large part of memory capacity is occupied in vain by actually unused data. Still further, in the case of a language which was not anticipated, complicated work such as a ROM change is required to employ the language because no data for its display or printing have been installed for unanticipated languages.
When a method is employed to obtain messages and fonts related to a desired language from a server, it becomes possible to flexibly and effectively employ the language of each country compared to storing data in ROM. The type of message actually needed, however, depends on the function of the apparatus of the client side.
If the server controls such differences, control load of the server side becomes excessive. On the other hand, if all messages and fonts related to the language required by the apparatus are sent from the server without consideration of the difference of function of each apparatus, the communication load is increased due to the huge amount of sent data, and regarding the client side, a large part of memory capacity is consumed to store a large amount of received data. Further, since there are requirements to change the output form of display or printing corresponding to user needs other than for a specific language, similar problems also result regarding such requirements.